Secret Hearts
by Ariya-angels
Summary: This is a series of one-shots called Secret Hearts. They'll all add up to make one story. It's an AU/AH Paul/OC pairing. (Feel like there's not enough AH stories out there) Warning: This is a series of one-shots! This will continue to say completed! If you want to be notified about new chapters then I would advise you to put this in your story alerts! Rated T for now.
1. Hold on to the Nights

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

She's always been there.

Right under my nose.

Ariya.

Sam's little sister.

She's younger than me.

Like almost 6 years younger.

It's illegal.

But I don't care.

I love her. Have for about a year and like 2 months.

She never really noticed me.

Why should she?

I'm just one of Sam's friends.

But for the past year, I've noticed her watching me more often, blushing now and then.

Eight months ago, I finally got the courage to ask her out.

She said yes!

But, the thing is… She's 16.

It's illegal.

So, we've had to keep it a secret.

Especially from Sam.

He'd go ape shit if he found out.

For the past eight months, we've been sneaking around.

Our dates are either at my house or in Port Angeles or something.

Whenever I go to her house, we have to pretend to not care.

And it kills me.

I wanna show everyone how much I love her, how much I care for her.

But I can't.

It all started when Sam made me pick her up from school.

* * *

***Flashback***

It's actually a beautiful sunny May day. I was busy working at Sam's construction company. It pays great and helps me to stay in good physical shape (which the ladies love).

"Hey, Paul."

"What's up Sam." I put down the hammer.

"I need you to pick my sister up from school. They let her out early for some reason, something about a fight. I'd go, but there's so much going on here."

I nodded. "Sure, man. I'll just take her home then?"

"Could you also stay there with her? That guy I was telling you about is coming over, and it'd be easier if you just stayed there."

"Sure, no problem, Sam."

Sam's a good brother to Ariya, but a lot of times, he just doesn't show interest in her life. Like if I had a little sister, and I got a call from he school and heard the word fight, I'd go pick her up myself. He does love her, don't get me wrong, but he doesn't know how to show it. Oh well. I can't really tell him how to be an older brother.

I drove to the school, wondering what in the hell a 15 year old has to get in a fight about. Don't get me wrong, I got into plenty of fights when I was younger, but I was an angry guy. Pulling up in the parking lot, I turned off the car and walked inside to the office.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Ariya Uley?" The lady at the reception desk looked up at me, a scowl taking over her features. 'Well, I guess she remembers me then.' I've spent a lot of time here during my school years.

"Ah. Mr. Lahote. I can't really say I'm happy to see you here Did you look outside? Miss Uley went out there claiming to want to wait there." Geez. What a condescending bitch.

I nodded and turned to walk out. "Always a pleasure to see you guys."

I heard one of the women snort behind me, and laughed to myself. Alright. Now where did she go? I didn't see her out here before. Maybe she's-

A scream interrupted my thoughts.

I started to run even before the sound registered. I get around the corner of a building where I see a couple of guys surrounding a tiny body, holding her so that she couldn't move. I could hear them laughing at her, taunting her, teasing her. I ran over to them, knocking them away from her.

Turning around to face the girl, I looked into the eyes of Ariya. She looked petrified.

I scooped her up in my arms after threatening the guys that I knocked down.

I carried her to the truck, sitting her down on the passenger's side. She didn't let go of me. She was shaking.

"Hey, Ariya. It's okay. They won't hurt you. You're okay, now." She clung to me, tears soaking my shirt.

Normally, I wouldn't allow any girl to do this. I'd tell them to take their problems somewhere else. But I couldn't stop her. Not only have I known her for basically her entire life, she had a pretty good reason to cry. What if I hadn't been there? But, I had, so she's safe.

She finally slowed down with the crying, and I pulled her face back, rubbing her tears away with my thumbs. "Stop crying. You're safe now. And next time, wait in the school. I know those women are evil bitches," She let out a little watery laugh. "but you have to stay safe. Okay?" She nodded.

I walked around the truck and got into the driver's side. Pulling out of the parking lot. I headed for her house.

"Where's Sam?" she asked, kinda shyly.

"He was pretty busy over at work, so he sent me." She nodded, silently. "Now, are you going to tell me why you got sent home?"

Ariya sat there, explaining how this girl had nothing better to do than to start rumors about Sam and the whole group. That we're some sort of gang and are into drugs. She said she was just defending her family.

I high-fived her. No sense in giving her a lecture about setting people straight against bullying. Right? Eh, I'll let Sam handle the lectures. That's what he's great at.

"Can you not tell Sam about what happened outside of the school? It's an unnecessary worry for him."

"Okay."

We walked in and I told her that I was going to stay there to wait for this one guy to show up.

I didn't know it, but that day marked when I would fall in love with her.

***End Flashback***

* * *

As I lay down with her, we stared up at the sky. We found this tiny clearing in the middle of the forest. It was only a couple feet wide, small enough to keep to ourselves. I know that keeping us a secret is hard, but it's what we have to do. For now.

"Paul?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm tired of hiding. It's so much work."

"I know, honey. But it's only for a little while longer. You know why we have to hide, right?"

"Yeah. Sam would kill you. And you could possibly get into trouble."

"Yeah. But please, never doubt me. I love you."

"I know, I know, you big sap. I love you too." I grinned down at her, cocking one eyebrow.

"A sap, huh? I'll give you a sap." I started to tickle her and she squealed, peals of her laughter bubbled out of her mouth.

Seeing the laughter and happiness grace her features, I was so happy, so ecstatic, so _lucky_, to be able to say that she's mine. I covered that laughing mouth with my own, just enjoying what little time we had together.

* * *

Richard Marx- Hold On To The Nights

Just when I believed

I couldn't ever want for more

This ever changing world

Pushes me through another door

I saw you smile and my mind

Could not erase the beauty of your face

Just for awhile

Won't you let me shelter you?

Hold on to the nights

Hold on to the memories

I wish that I could give you something more

That I could be yours

How do we explain

Something that took us by surprise?

Promises in vain

Love that is real but in disguise

What happens now

Do we break another rule

Let our lovers play the fool?

I don't know how

To stop feeling this way

Hold on to the nights

Hold on to the memories

If only I could give you more

Well, I think that I've been true

To everybody else but me

And the way I feel about you

Makes my heart long to be free

Every time I look into your eyes

I'm helplessly aware

That the someone I've been searching for

Is right there

Hold on to the nights

Hold on to the memories

I wish that I could give you more

Hold on to the nights

* * *

So, let me know what you think! Please review! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	2. Daylight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Ariya. She is my own little creation.

Warning: This is a series of one-shots! This will continue to say completed! If you want to be notified about new chapters then I would advise you to put this in your story alerts!

* * *

Paul POV

'Man, she looks so beautiful tonight.'

We were having a bonfire, and I was watching her talk and laugh with her friends. As if she felt me watching her, she looked up, and smiled at me.

I just wanted to hold her and kiss her, but of course, we can't. She's 17, now. Her birthday was last week.

One more year.

That's it.

We can do this.

She means everything than me.

She winked at me and went over to the food.

No one was around, so I stood up and walked over to where she was, grabbing myself a plate.

"Hey." My Ari looked up at me, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Hey, baby." I leaned in to talk to her.

"I want to get out of here. Take me somewhere?" She made her eyes nice and big and pouted at me. I melted. She knows that I can't say no to her, but this time, I had to.

"Baby, we can't just leave. What are we going to tell everyone."

Hurt shone in her eyes, and I knew that she was upset that we just can't be ourselves, with each other, in front of everyone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Um, I'm just going to go then. Bye, Paul." I flinched as I heard her call me by my name, instead of babe, or honey.

"Hey, please don't be upset."

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I just need to be alone for now."

I watched as she walked over to where Sam was, and I noticed the beer in his hand and some girls next to him. He wasn't going to really pay attention to what she was saying, and I know how much that hurt her.

Sam nodded and waved her off, and she left, heading towards the direction of her house. She's going to walk home?

I ran after her, my arm shooting out to grab her arm. Spinning her to me, I pulled her to my body.

I saw tears in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She was squirming in my arms.

"Let me go, Paul."

"No. Talk to me."

"Please, Paul. Just let me go."

"Never." And I bent down to kiss her, plunging my tongue inside of her mouth.

A shiver ran through her body, and I heard her almost purr.

Feeling her hands clawing at my hair, tugging and pulling, I groaned. I lifted her up and carried her to my truck, placing her in the seat. We pulled apart and she pouted, making me to laugh.

"I'll take you home."

"Can we hang out there?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll just take my truck back to my house and walk back over."

"I don't wanna hide anymore."

"Me neither, baby." I just stood there, holding her.

This was getting to be ridiculous. I mean, one year. That's it. One year.

One year until she turns 18.

One year until we can walk around any place on this earth holding hands.

One year until I can declare my love for her in front of everyone.

One year until we… Until we show our love for each other.

We haven't yet for a few reasons.

One, she's not 18 yet.

Two, she's not ready.

Three, we both believe that waiting like this will help our relationship grow.

But believe me, it's killing me.

All around both LaPush and Forks, I'm pretty well known when it comes to women and sex.

I have to admit, I'm a pretty physical guy, the thought that I haven't had sex in almost a year is really…

If you would've told me, last year, that I would be in a secret loving relationship with someone who's underage AND not having sex, I would've probably laughed in your face and then knocked you out for insinuating that I cannot bring the woman that I'm in said relationship with, to the decision to have sex with me.

I always just had fun. I'm a guy. I was never ready for any type of commitment, and there wasn't a girl out there who would make me want more in life than I already had.

Now, I have Ariya. She makes me want things that I've never wanted before.

I find that I want to have a relationship.

I find that I want to be in love.

To love another.

To be loved.

I find that I want to be with her and her alone.

I find that I want to possibly get married when I'm older.

Hell, I might even want kids.

Not for a while, yet, but the thought of it all intrigued me deeply.

I'm only 23.

And she's only 17…

Walking into her house, I called out her name.

"Ari?"

"My room!"

I walked over to the other side of her house and into her room, and just stood there, leaning against the door, crossing my arms over my chest, watching her.

She was just sitting there on her bed, doing her homework. I could tell she took a shower because her long black hair was still damp, and she was changed into sweatpants and a tank top. She was hunched over her books, reading.

I went over to sit behind her, pulling her body to rest against mine, and she sighed.

"Why are you doing homework?"

"I just want to get some stuff over with now, so that I can relax this weekend. Besides, I thought you'd be spending more time with your mom before coming back here."

"I was going to, but I get to see my mom whenever I want to. You, I unfortunately have to share with the rest of the world. If I could, I'd put you in my pocket and take you wherever I go."

She smiled. "You're sweet."

"Yeah, just don't tell the guys." I joked. I saw a flash of something in her eyes, but it went away too fast for me to decipher.

Finally getting her to close the books, I walked over to the door, locking it.

"What are you doing?"

"Just in case Sam comes home, he'll leave you alone, then."

"He wouldn't come in here, anyways."

"Baby-"

"No, Paul. I don't wanna talk about this."

"Alright." I raised my hands up in surrender. Grinning, I laid back down on her bed, pulling her against my chest.

"You can't stay." I hear her whisper. "I wish you could. I wanna wake up in your arms."

"Oh, baby. I want to so badly. I wanna hear how sexy your morning voice is, but, I know I can't. How's about this, I stay until daylight? Then, I'll quick leave?"

"How are you going to wake up on time?"

"Trust me. I don't want your older brother, aka my boss, finding out that I spent the night with his underage sister. I'll be able to wake up. But, even if it's only for tonight, I want to hold you. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay, Paul."

"I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too babe."

With that, I heard her breathing even out.

I laid there, feeling her tiny body in my arms.

'She's so soft, so small, so fragile.'

But I know that she's strong, she has to be in order for us to work.

I fall asleep listening to her soft sounds of breathing and sweet little sighs. I was really happy that Sam slept on the other side of the house and up the stairs. I've been told that I snore. Kinda loudly.

Daylight filled the room, the light of dawn breaking over the horizon. I groaned, shifting around, reaching for the tiny body that was in my arms. I pulled her to me, kissing her forehead, just watching her sleep.

After a couple of minutes, I moved to get up, but her arms just gripped me tighter.

"No, please don't leave me." I thought I had woken her up.

"Baby?" I whispered.

She sighed, nuzzling closer to me.

"I love you, Paul."

A smile broke over my face, almost hurting.

I leaned over to her ear, "I love you too, Ariya."

Kissing her nose, I unwound her arms from around my body, stood and covered her back up in the blanket. I wrote her a quick note telling her that I left and that I love her, and left it on her desk. I kissed her mouth and went over to the window, taking one last look at her before jumping out of her window and walking back to my house.

Daylight by Maroon 5

Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon

Why am I holding on?

We knew this day would come, we knew it all along

How did it come so fast?

This is our last night but it's late

And I'm trying not to sleep

Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

Here I am staring at your perfection

In my arms, so beautiful

The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out

Somebody slow it down

This is way too hard, cause I know

When the sun comes up, I will leave

This is my last glance that will soon be memory

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over,

I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)

Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!


	3. Clarity

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Ariya. She is my own little creation.

Warning: This is a series of one-shots! This will continue to say completed! If you want to be notified about new chapters then I would advise you to put this in your story alerts!

* * *

Paul POV

I knew that I'd have to win her back.

No matter what.

She's my everything.

My light.

My life.

My happiness.

I don't know how to be, without her anymore.

She turned my world upside down.

I'll get her back.

I want to.

I need to.

What have I done?

I walked to her house, thinking of excuses to just see her. I knew she wouldn't want to see me, but I had to try.

Walking up the pathway, I hesitated, but knocked on the door.

The door opened, and I saw Sam standing there. His face pulled in a smile, and he widened the door for me.

"Hey, man! Come on in!"

I walked in, seeing a bit of a mess in the house, which was weird considering the fact that it was always so clean and tidy.

"Sorry about the mess. Ari has been kinda depressed lately. Don't really know what's going on with her." He paused, looking at her bedroom door. "Eh. Oh well. There's nothing I can really do." I felt my heart break just a little bit more. With their dad running out on them, and their mom dying, Sam doesn't really pay too much attention to her. I guess I was really her outlet for love. Fuck, I really messed up.

"Where is she?"

"She's locked herself in her room for the past couple of days. She won't come out, even to eat." I wanted to fall on the floor and just die. God, what have I done? I have to see her.

"So, you haven't asked her?" My voice was desperate, and I knew that Sam noticed because of the weird look he was giving me.

"Of course, Lahote. I do care about her." I raised my hands in surrender. "She just said some asshole hurt her. Honestly, I didn't know about any guy. I just hugged her, letting her cry a little, and told her to get over it. There's no use in crying over a little high school relationship. The chances of it lasting, is slim to none."

Oh shit.

"Did you say _all _of that?"

"Yeah. No reason to raise her hopes."

Fuck.

"So, what does bring you here? I was just headed out. Emily's here visiting the Clearwaters. We're gonna go hang out, for old time's sake." He wiggled his eyebrows, chuckling. I gave a little fake laugh. My eyes darted to the little bedroom door, where, inside my whole heart lay.

"I don't really know. I was just bored on my day off. Just wanted to see if you wanted to do something, but you have plans with Emily."

"You sure man?"

"Yeah. Go. It's cool." He looked a little relieved at my admission. Now, if I could just stay here and try to talk to her.

"Thanks man. I'm just gonna go and tell Ari that I'm leaving."

"Uh, you think that I could help with that?"

"You must be really bored. You don't have to do that." Sam looked like he was trying to figure out the Riemann hypothesis. "Just head on home or something. Ariya doesn't need someone coddling her. This is a stupid reason for her to be so upset, and honestly, if I never met the guy, then it was probably not that important to her. She always told me that she would never keep any secrets from me. I believe her."

Shit. That makes what happened even worse.

I can make this better. I just know it. But how do I get to her to talk? Sam's finally acting like an older brother here. Kind of.

Maybe I'll just come over when he leaves. They never lock the door unless it's before they sleep.

"Uh. Yeah. I'll go find something else to do. Maybe go into Forks or Port Angeles or something."

"Good. Well. See you later man."

"Yeah."

I waited ten minutes after he drove away to go back into the house, walking in without knocking. I went over to her bedroom door, knocking on it a few times.

"Babe?"

Silence.

I tried turning the doorknob to find that the door was locked.

Knocking the door and calling her name a few more times, I gave up.

I went outside, walking around the house, and to her bedroom window. Looking inside, I saw her lying on her bed in a tiny ball. I opened the door and jumped inside. Making my way over to the bed, I laid down on it, curling my body around hers.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was rough and hoarse from her tears.

"I'm here to see you. It's been days. I know we have our fights, but we always fix it. It's never gone on this long." She got up off the bed, away from me. I sat up, moving to touch her, it's been so long since I've even just touched her skin to mine. Of course, she moved away from my reach.

"There's nothing to fix here, Paul. It's not like the tribe knows. No need to fix anything that anyone else couldn't possibly know about."

That one hurt.

"I know you hate hiding this, but it's only a year left."

"Fuck, Paul. It's been over a year. More than a year of us just hiding a huge part of our lives! It's not like they can say anything now! I'm almost eighteen! Sam wouldn't do anything to get you into trouble, and he's my legal guardian! God, Paul. It's like you're ashamed of me!"

"NO! Never! I could never be _ashamed_ of you!"

"Then what is it? Am I not pretty enough? Not tall enough? Not skinny enough?"

"Baby you know I hate too skinny. I love being able to hold onto you."

"Oh God! Are you calling me fat now?" Shit.

"No, baby! I love your body, and you know for a fact that you're not fat!"

"I have to watch by every day as all these pretty girls throw themselves at you! And you don't dismiss them! You just take it in, swelling your ego and basically telling them that they have a shot at you. Are you having sex with them, Paul? Were you cheating on me?"

"Fuck NO! I am NOT my father!" Now I was getting pissed.

"Paul, that's not what I was saying!"

"No? Then why even suggest that I could be cheating on you? You know I love you! I could never cheat on you! And I don't encourage them, I just am not rude with letting them down!"

"Oh please, Paul! You don't let them down! I hear them talk! They adore you and your charm."

"What can I do, here? What do I do to prove to you how much I care? How much I love you?"

"You know what would be the thing to do. You just won't do it."

"I don't want to get in trouble or get you into trouble!"

"You won't!"

"How do you know!"

"Because we live on a reservation! We go by different rules than anyone else! I've checked! We would be fine, here. I'm of age! Besides, what would Billy do to you? He adores you. You're one of his finest because of how much you help out around the res."

"Just because I help out, doesn't mean he can look the other way about this!"

"Are we ever going to tell people? Or are you going to keep me a secret for the rest of this relationship. Because I can't handle all of these secrets. You don't deserve to live that way, I don't deserve to live like this. Sam doesn't deserve being lied to, your mom doesn't, and neither does the rest of the world."

"So, what? Are you breaking up with me"

"I thought I already had done that last week."

"I don't want to break up. I can't. I could never, don't ever want anyone else. I don't even want to look. Please. Don't do this."

Tears were rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Paul. I need to protect myself. Besides, Sam was right. This wasn't meant to last."

"Sam doesn't know anything! He's just incapable of being in a relationship! I'm begging you, please don't do this! I'll be doing everything I can possibly do to get you back. I'll get you back. I need you. I love you."

She looked away. "Please leave."

I sank down to my knees, hugging her body to me. I rubbed my face into her stomach, crying.

"Don't ask me to go. I'll never truly leave you."

"Please just go, Paul."

With that, she removed me from her, her body shaking with her sobs, unlocked her door, and threw me out. I could hear her sobs and muffled screams once the door was shut.

_Time skip…_

I need another beer.

This staying drunk thing was really helping to numb myself. I almost went a whole day without crying. I still wasn't close to being gone.

Everything, and I mean, EVERYTHING reminded me of… _her_.

We had spent so much time together, and did so many things together, that it was really hard to find something that didn't make me immediately think of something I did with her.

I was currently sitting with Sam, drinking on the beach. There always seems to be a party going on here. I looked over to where the kids were dancing, and noticed that a couple girls were dragging my Ari over to a guy.

She looked like she was put through a makeover. Her hair was styled a little different tonight, her makeup was done differently, and she was wearing clothes that she wouldn't have worn before.

She met my eye, and visibly stiffened. The guy, who I noticed to be Brady Fuller, took her hand for the next song, walking to the middle of the dance floor. The song _When I Was Your Man_ came on, and she allowed him to pull her body close to his, and start dancing. I almost stood up, my blood began to boil.

My baby. She's _mine_.

Tears were in her eyes as she looked over to me. She quickly blinked away the tears and she looked up at Brady.

I'm going to kick his ass soon.

His hands were too close to her ass.

No matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't look away.

Finally the song was over, and she looked to me again, trying to walk away from him, but he grabbed at her hands.

I watched for the next half of an hour as they talked, him always trying to touch her, with her pulling away or shrugging him off somehow.

Finally she got up and walked away from him, but stopped to hug him before leaving.

Now's my chance!

I snuck away from everyone, following my Ariya away from the party.

As soon as we were at a good distance from the house, I went to her.

Pushing her up against a house, I blocked her in.

"Paul?"

"Did you like dancing with him?"

"What?"

"Fuller! You like dancing with him?"

"Oh, please! Do not tell me you're jealous?"

"Do I need a reason to be?"

"Paul!"

"You moving on right to Fuller now?"

"What!"

"You trying to get me jealous or something?"

"Not everything revolves around you, Paul!"

"When it comes to you, it's my concern!"

"You're drunk, Paul."

"I drank a little, but I'm not drunk!" That hurt a little to hear from her. She knows that I can handle myself.

"Paul, what do you want me to say?"

"Why not the truth about you and Fuller!"

"Fine, Paul! You wanna hear about me and Brady?"

"There will never be a you and _Brady_." I sneered at his name.

"Oh, there will be if I want there to be! You can't tell me who I can and can't date!" My heart began to race. NO!

"NO! You will NOT be dating anyone! You and I are not done!"

"We are done!"

"Why you want Fuller now?"

"Maybe I do!"

"You don't want him!"

"How would you possibly know that?"

"Because! You can't get over me. You love me. You always will. No matter who you date or be with, I'll always be at the back of your mind. You will always love and want me." My voice was calm as I spoke these words. She knew they were the truth.

"No."

"Yes! Even now, your heart is racing because of how close we are. You missed me too much to admit. You love me. And you know that you won't get over me."

"Oh yeah? Then why'd I agree to dance with Brady?" She knew this was making me angry.

"Why would I touch his skin as he held me?" I snarled.

"Stop it!"

"Why would I like his touch?"

"No! You didn't!"

"Yes! I liked him touching me! More than I've ever liked you touching me!"

"NO!" I smashed my fists on the house.

"I wanted to dance with him. I wanted him to hold me, maybe I want him to kiss me too. I bet he'll have soft lips."

"NO!"

I grabbed her face in my hands and smashed my lips to hers. Her hands fisted in my shirt, pulling me closer. She responded immediately.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue, biting and tugging. I loved how she responded and the noises she made.

When we finally pulled apart, I rested my head against hers, watching her face carefully. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was slightly opened as she panted, and her cheeks were tinted red with a light blush.

As her eyes fluttered opened, she looked into my eyes.

"Please. Give me some time. At least wait until it's closer to your birthday. I can't lose you. Please."

"I missed you."

"I missed you so much. Please never break up with me again."

"Why do I need you so much? You make me go insane!"

"Because we're perfect together. You wouldn't have it any other way. I love you."

"I love you, Paul. This past week was the worst."

"I know." We just stood there as I hugged her to my body. "Hey, you didn't mean it, did you?"

"Mean what?"

"All that about Fuller?" She pulled away from me, smirking.

"Hmmm… I don't know." She ran away. What?

"Wait! You didn't answer me!" I began running after her.

She just laughed.

God I missed my baby.

We fight like crazy, and it seems so stupid that we're together, but we do belong together. I know that for sure.

* * *

**"Clarity"**

(Zedd feat. Foxes)

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?


End file.
